


Who's Winning Now?

by WhenJoshIsJoseph



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: @sprout2012, Auror AU, Auror Partners, Challenges, Dare, Drarry, Drarry friendship, Ficlet, Fluff, Harry is gay, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Stress, Stress Relief, Surprise Kiss, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, deamus if you squint, kiss, quick write, ron is an amazing friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14476047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenJoshIsJoseph/pseuds/WhenJoshIsJoseph
Summary: Based on a post by @sprout2012 (on Tumblr), who wrote:'Calling all writers...I have a sudden urge to read a certain type of scenario.Please, please, please can someone turn the following into a ficlet?!“I dare you to kiss the next person to walk into the room!”It can be 8th year, post Hogwarts, hell an AU - just make the drarry happen. PLEASE!Doesn’t matter which of them is doing the walking into the room, and which is being dared. Or even none walking in room and one has to kiss someone else and other gets jealous.'Whatever you want - Just please I’m begging you, make it happen.Thanks in advance. One desperate drarry shipper.My take is that Harry is a stressed Auror, and Ron and co. are trying to help him relax. A trip to the cafe is more eventful than expected.





	Who's Winning Now?

**Author's Note:**

> There were so many AMAZING fics written for this prompt! A lot of them were 8th year, so I thought I'd write this. I hope you like it!

“Mate, you haven’t left the office for  _three days_  now. At least come with me to get some coffee!” Harry groaned into the pile of paperwork he was currently lying on. Ron just a put a hand on the table and raised an eyebrow.

“Idon’thavetimeleavemealone,”Harry mumbled. Ron sighed.

“As your best friend, it’s my duty to stop you from dying of boredom. I know you’ve got a lot of work to get done, but stressing is  _not_  going to help. Trust me; remember last month? C’mon, let’s go get a hot drink with the others.” Ron was  _*this*_  close to persuading Harry. “It won’t take that long, and I’ll help you out afterwards, yeah?”

“Okay, fine. Fine!” Harry acquiesced, standing up, and running a hand through his hair. “You win.” Ron grinned and opened the door to reveal Dean, Seamus, and Neville.

“ _We_  win. Let’s go!”

*

Harry should have stayed in his office. He wouldn’t be blushing  _this_  hard in his office, would he? Ron, who was sitting next to him, was breathless, and Neville was shaking from laughter, even though he tried to stay composed. Dean and Seamus wore twin smirks.

“Say that again?” Harry asked slowly.

“You,” Seamus said, with a Cheshire grin, “have to kiss the next  _male_  person who walks into this cafe. Otherwise, no coffee.”

“B-but- I can’t - I have to-” Harry spluttered, but Neville cut in.

“You can do it, Harry. Just-” He broke off in laughter, then tried again. “Just enjoy yourself, Mr  _I’m A Very Serious Auror_. We’re with you.”

Harry looked to Ron for support, but Ron was nodding in agreement to Neville’s statement. Harry rolled his eyes. 

“You guys win  _again_. But only this once,” Harry said, hiding a smile. To be honest, they were right. He needed to let loose. 

The door opened. Harry swivelled to see-

Oh, never mind. It was just Lavender. She gave them a quick wave as she walked to the counter.

“Anyway,” Harry continued, trying to be positive, “it’s just a quick kiss. Right? It’s not even like Dra-”

The bell rung as someone walked in.

Harry turned once again, and-

 _Oh, Merlin_. Harry turned back as fast as humanely possible.

Ron had exploded into another bout of laughter. Dean and Seamus were looking very smug indeed, and Neville was patting Harry on the back sympathetically.

The person was very much male. It was  _Draco bloody Malfoy_ , Harry’s Auror partner, and newest friend. Nothing more.

Okay, so maybe he had a  _slight_  crush, but he couldn’t help it! Draco had changed. He was snarky, sure, but he was also smart, and funny, and  _hot_. Draco hadn’t noticed, though, so he was safe. And they didn’t hang out a lot, or anything. They were acquaintances, and Draco had no reason to suspect anything. 

Until now.

“Potter!” Oh, no.  _No, no, no, no, no, please don’t come here, please-_

Draco stopped at their table.

“What are you doing at a  _cafe_ , Scarhead? We have  _tons_  of paperwork to get through, but you’re sitting here, having a lovely time. Well, Potter, I need to check on something with you, and you’re not being helpful by disappearing to go have fun. I  _demand_  that you get back to the Minis-” Draco kept talking, whilst Potter slowly stood up, and stepped into Draco’s personal space.

Draco abruptly stopped talking.

“Just needed a caffeine boost,” Harry said for some wholly unknown reason (what kind of pick-up line was  _that_?), and kissed him.

Harry noticed the others laughing. Harry noticed how good it felt not be sitting at the office, doing who-knows-what. And - was it cliche to say this? - he noticed how damn  _soft_  Draco’s lips were. But most of all, Harry noticed that Draco was in no way unresponsive. 

Kissing him was better than any caffeine boost, better than any refreshing feeling Harry could’ve asked for after days cooped up in one room.

They broke apart, and Draco announced, breathlessly:

“We are going back to your office  _right now_.” Harry just smiled, wider than he thought possible. Draco rolled his eyes and grabbed Harry’s hand.

As he was dragged out of the store, Ron called after him.

“Who’s winning  _now_ , Harry?”

**Author's Note:**

> I ship them so much! I hope you all liked that <3  
> I wrote this on my Tumblr blog, @jokesequaljoker, so if you want to check it out, feel free to! I also do fic requests, if any you have one...  
> Anyway, let me know what you think, and please tell me if I need to make any corrections! Apart from that, I love you all - see you soon!


End file.
